Metal Slug Attack Wiki:Guidelines and Policy
Welcome to the Metal Slug Attack wiki, for the 2016 sequel of Metal Slug Defense! Although we are not affiliated with SNK Corporation, we still provide several guidelines for this wiki: General Guidelines * Wikis are intended to act as encyclopedias of knowledge, so please make sure that your information is accurate. * Message if you have a questions or problems regarding this wiki. * All articles related to the main games series should be moved at the Metal Slug Wiki instead, for this is a Wiki exclusive to Metal Slug Attack-related content only. * Do not promote anything that is against the Metal Slug Attack EULA or Terms of Service. Doing so will result in a direct ban. * Sockpuppetry is strictly NOT ALLOWED. Sockpuppetry is an act of creating an another account to evade a ban. Any sockpuppets confirmed will be banned on sight. Messaging/Forum Guidelines * Respect each other - Never belittle your fellow Metal Slug Attack player or editor for any reason. Bullying, harassing, threatening, or discriminating against other editors/players is not tolerated! Doing so will result in a direct ban. * Do not write in CAPS LOCK - SHOUTING IS ANNOYING, and unnecessary. * Do not disturb other users * Do not necro-bump messages/threads - Necro-bumping is the act of messaging within a comment thread that became inactive weeks ago - avoid doing so unless you have something useful to add. ("Here is the fix to this issue" is useful. "I have the issue too" is not.) General Editing Guidelines * Do not add fan art (be it drawn art or sprite edits) to any main-space articles - This Wiki is for official Metal Slug Attack info, and not for your universe. Use either or for that. ** Please always remember to put the prefix "Custom" (CustomItem, CustomIcon, etc.) on any fan-made sprites whenever naming them. ** Also never forget to add them in the Fan Arts category. * English is the only language accepted here - Self-explanatory. English is the primary language here, so please remember to stick with it. * Use correct/proper grammar and avoid typos/template errors - But feel free to post anyway if you're really unsure. Any serious mistakes will be corrected by other editors. * Do not vandalize pages - Adding nonsense / gibberish to pages or removing valid content from them is strictly not tolerated. Doing so will result in a ban. Multiple instances will result in a permanent ban. * Add categories to relevant articles - Quite self-explanatory, please add missing where necessary (for example, the Category:Metal Slug Attack features tag belongs on the Guild page). * Important! Do not create stub or low-faith pages without the Stub template- Creating an article without content is generally discouraged, and such pages may simply be deleted - a red link is better than an empty page. If you feel that you must create an article without fleshing it out fully, add the tag to the top to include it within the Article stubs category. General File Guidelines * Add the images to the correct article - Avoid confusion and carefully add the images to where it should belong to. (i.e Special Grazia's illustration must belong to the respective page and, not to the original Grazia page). * Remember to put a licensing on any images/audio you will upload - Upon uploading, there is an optio for licensing. All official artwork/sprites must have, the Fair use licensing. Screenshots, custom sprites, etc. are given a Public Domain licensing. * Add images to relevant categories - Like articles, images are a subject of categorization. Please do not forget to add them to the respective categories. * Make sure your uploaded files will be later on used on articles - Otherwise a Staff member will delete any files left unused for a long time. Unit Article Guidelines The Unit Name is a unit appearing in Metal Slug Attack. <---- INFORMATIVE DESCRIPTION HERE ----> When placed on the same deck with Unit Name, they form the "Team Name" team. This reduces their AP costs by Value Here%. Attacks Short Range Close Attack Name (Single/Spread) - Description Long Range Long Attack Name (Single/Spread) - Description Special Attack Special Attack Name (Single/Spread) - Description Stats Skills Trivia * Insert information here. Videos Legend * Unit Infobox - Contains basic information about the unit, such as their icon and AP costs. Refer to Template:Metal Slug Attack Unit Infobox for more information about this template. * Basic Description - Write down the unit's basic information here. This includes its mechanics, attacks, and so on. Note Team bonuses are not always AP reductions - rare groups gain a Hit Point increase, teams are also sometimes omitted if that unit doesn't belong to any team bonuses. * Attacks - Describe the unit's attack patterns here, noting their attributes. Skip or remove an attack subheading if a unit doesn't use it: ** (Kinetic attribute) - The attack deals physical damage. Prefix: File:Attribute pistol.png ** (Explosive attribute) - The attack deals explosive damage, usually striking multiple enemies within an area. Prefix: File:Attribute grenade.png ** (Incendiary attribute) - The attack deals incendiary damage. Prefix: File:Attribute fire.png ** (Chemical attribute) - The attacks only affects allies and heals their HP. Prefix: File:Attribute chemical.png * Stats - The statistics of the unit, including its base health as well as its attribute resistances. Refer to Template:MSA Unit Stats and Template:MSA Unit Stats 2 for more information about these templates. * Skills - The items that can be equipped and the skills of the unit. Refer to Template:MSA Unit Skills for more information about this template. * Trivia - Any lengthy details that don't fit into the unit's basic description. Should be omitted in most cases. * Gallery - contains any images related to the unit. * Media - contains any sound files of that unit. Should be omitted in most cases. * Videos - This section should contain any movies related to the unit. Guidelines: * Add a Parent Tab if necessary. * Do not add any other videos about units from outside of SNK's channel. * Write in second-person (you, your, etc.), as opposed to first (I, ours, etc.) or third (he, she, etc.). * Always remember to add the Navbox for the Metal Slug Attack Units. Staff Members have access to additional wiki tools relative to other users, being able to edit locked pages or block vandals. If you have any problems regarding this wiki, please leave a message on a staff member's message wall. For more information, refer to . List of Staff Members: Founder: (Supreme General) * Wayld02 Bureaucrats: (Colonels) * ACGenisto9 * Bomb Bloke * Funds Administrators: (Officers) * AA181891 * Alcantha * BandenMSA * Ckddn5673 * Magma MK-II * PlayaMoon * ToastWiki5 Content Moderators: (Sergeant Majors) * NightSen